While cameras have been commercially available for many years, only in roughly the last decade have they been commonly owned by large majority of the consuming public. From a standard pocket model to the more expensive single-lens reflex models and others, nearly everyone owns a camera. Consequently, more and more pictures are being taken, and memorable and spontaneous moments, heretofore otherwise unrecorded, are being captured on film. Some of these pictures are put into albums, many are left in the developers' envelopes and pulled out from time to time, some are distributed to friends, and many get stored away never to be seen again. Often the story behind the picture is forgotten or the picture's novelty or hilarity is not fully realized. The present invention provides a novel manner for using pictures capturing memorable moments as well as providing a unique compilation of creative sentiments for presentation to an honored person or persons.